


"Alright, Cowboy"

by KalenyKilsa



Category: The Warriors (1979), The Warriors (Video Game)
Genre: Best friends just hanging out, Friendship, backstory fic that nobody asked for, idk what this turned into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalenyKilsa/pseuds/KalenyKilsa
Summary: How did Cowboy acquire his name and that hat he loves so much?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tales From A Life Ago





	"Alright, Cowboy"

**Author's Note:**

> Something to keep in mind here while reading:  
> Since this takes place before Cowboy is Cowboy, I've given him the name "Harris". So, Harris=Cowboy.  
> The character, Adelay doesn't speak, she uses sign language and gestures to indicate what she's trying to say. So, whenever she's communicating, it's indicated by italics.

"You sure you don't want to just buy the hat? That's like, the third time I've caught you just lookin' at it through the window," a low voice called, causing Harris to look away from the hat in the window and to the source of the voice, breath visible in the cold February air.

"Juka-"

"Better yet, I could just buy it for you, if you really want it."

"No, it's good. It's really expensive. I don't need a new hat right now. I'll buy it when I get the money for it." He told her, walking away from the window. The two walked down the street, stuffing their gloved hands into their pockets. "If you're lookin' for a reason to buy it, A.J. might want it to add to her collection," He mentioned, which Juka replied by shaking her head.

"She said she already has two. Pretty sure she thinks it's a threat if I say I'm buyin' a cowboy hat. Nevermind that I might wanna just get myself one," she said back, causing them both to laugh. 

The two continued their walk together, until they parted ways to go to their own houses.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” He said, before turning down the street.

“Yeah, bye.”

Juka watched him walk down the street before shaking her head.  _ "I'm getting him that fucking hat." _

* * *

Harris didn't care much for parties, especially when he was what was being celebrated. He didn't like being around a lot of people, even if he was starting to get accustomed to it. Plus, since Adelay promised that there was only going to be a handful of people, he relented.

_ "It's literally going to just be you, A.J., Juka, Noah, and me."  _ She signed, as the two walked up the street to Juka's place.

"Oh, I expected you to invite a couple of other people."

_ "You have other friends that I don't know about?"  _ She let out an exaggerated gasp. _ "Harris, I'm hurt!" _

He laughed lightly. "Well, I don't, but I'm sure Noah and Juka do," He said, as they walked up to Juka's apartment, trying their best not to fall on the icy steps before heading into the building.

Adelay shook her head.  _ "They might, though I'm not sure. Plus, I don't think they really want to get their outside relations involved with us just yet." _

Harris knocks on the door and receives a warm "Who is it?" In response.

"Hey, it's Harris and Elle! Can you let us in?"

The door unlocked and opened a moment later, and Juka stood there, strands of curly, light brown hair covering her eyes. "Why are y'all only early when we hang out at my house?" She asked, causing the other two to laugh slightly before they were invited in.

Noah and A.J. were already there, sitting on the floor in the living room playing cards. 

"I'm out," Noah said as he put down his last card on the pile causing A.J. to look up from the discard pile in surprise.

"Seriously? I had half of my deck left!"

Noah just shrugged. "Sorry, you gotta move quicker!"

A.J. gathered the cards and began shuffling the cards again as Harris and Adelay walked up. She looked up at the new guests "Oh, hey! Happy birthday!" 

"Thanks!" Harris said with a smile. "What are you two playing?"

"We  _ were _ playing Speed. Take a seat. We're playing blackjack next, unless Juka hurries back," She said, shifting over to make room for the others. Harris came over and sat next to her, while Adelay sat down between him and Noah.

A few light footsteps could be heard from the stairs before Juka walked into the room; her fluffy hair no longer in her face and instead being pulled back by a scarf. She grabbed a large brown bag from the closet and a drink from the table before sitting down. "Do y'all wanna give him your gifts first or should we wait?"

"Eh, if he wants to. Honestly, I got him more of a joke gift," Noah said, holding up his bags. 

_ "I'm really bad at getting gifts. Here's five bucks and a card telling you things,"  _ Adelay signed, before handing over an envelope, which Harris took with a chuckle. 

He opened the envelope and pulled out the card and read it. "'Harry, you're fun to have around and while I talk about how you look annoyed on a daily basis-' I do not!" He said, looking at Adelay with a slightly surprised look on his face.

_ "Finish the card, man." _

"'I only mean it half the time. I hope you enjoy this special day all about you and take this money to buy yourself a birthday gift on my behalf. Love, Elle.' Aww, thanks, Elle! Can I give you a hug for this?" He asked, putting the card back into the envelope. Adelay feigned annoyance before giving him a hug, which he returned.

"I can go next. Unless Noah or Juka want to go?" A.J. asked.

"Eh, if you want. I already know what reaction my gifts are going to get," Noah said with a snicker.

"Well, since you're so sure that you know how I'll react, why don't you break out your gift then?" Harris challenged, causing Noah to grab his bag.

"Alright, here. In fact, I'll buy you lunch if I can predict everything you're gonna do!" Noah said, handing his gift over. 

"You're on. Juka, can we have some paper and a pen?"

Juka grabs the items and hands them to Noah. "This oughta be good," she said, sitting back down on the couch.

Noah wrote something down on the paper, tore it off and handed it to Adelay. She looked at it for a moment; A.J. moving over to see what Noah had written, as Harris started opening his gift. He looked in the bag in confusion for a brief moment. He looked at Noah, still a bit confused before he went back to looking in the bag.

"Wh- oh, I know what this is for. I know exactly what this is for. Real funny, Noah." He looked at Noah and pulled a pack of towels out of the bag. He looked at Noah, "Thanks for the towels," He said, putting them back in the bag as he noticed Adelay and A.J. trying to keep their laughter down. A.J. was leaning on Adelay for support; her face bright red. "What are you two laughing at?"

Adelay handed him the slip of paper as the two continued their laughing fit. He looked at it, Juka looking at it over his shoulder, and they both realised that Noah had predicted everything that he did almost perfectly. "Huh." He looked at Noah, who rests his face in his hands with a satisfied smile on his face, looking back at Harris.

"Make sure to keep your pack of towels on your person at times. You never know what could happen!" Noah said with a mocking tone.

"I mean, they are functional and shit, but why did you get him towels exactly?" Juka questioned.

Harris let out a sigh as Noah chuckled. "While Noah and I were out a week ago, some lady spilled her drink on me. Neither of us had anything to cover it up or dry it, so I had to walk home, looking like I'd pissed my pants. I was wearing light jeans that day, too," He said as Noah handed him a card with some money inside.

"I expected that to be funnier. Still funny, just not as funny as I'd expected," Juka responded causing Noah to shrug in response.

"I feel like you had to be there, really... Juka, you want to give him your gift or should I go first?" A.J. queried. “I can go next if you want me to.”

“Nah, you can go now.” 

"Mm." A.J. grabbed her gift and handed it to Harris. “Here you go." 

He unwrapped the gift to see a bunch of songs transcribed to be played on acoustic guitar. " _ Daydream, Venus, More Than A Feeling, Roundabout-  _ Are these all just songs for playing on the guitar?" He asked looking up at her.

"Well, you mentioned that you wanted to learn to play these, so I got them all transcribed." 

"There's like ten songs in here! How much did this cost? Transcribing songs ain’t exactly cheap. When did you even have time to do this?"

"Don't worry about it. I have my ways!" A.J. said, a soft smile appearing on her face. Harris was about to protest when she spoke again, "Don't worry about it, Harris."

The two looked at each for a moment before he smiled again. "Thanks for the songs." He said, giving her a hug. 

Juka grabbed her bag and before she handed it over to him, she said, "Promise me you won't get mad."

"What? Why would I get mad?" 

"Just do it."

"Okay, I won't!" He said as she handed him the bag. He looked into the bag and saw what looked to be a black hat. He pulled it out of the bag to see that it was the black Stetson that he would look at whenever he passed by the hat store. The one that he asked Juka not to buy for him because it was pretty expensive. "I should've known you were gonna buy it. I was gonna get it myself!" 

"Well, now you don't have to," Juka replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"I can’t take this..." 

“Why not? Look, man. If you’re not gonna wear it, I will. If you really don’t want it, I won’t force you to take it. But if you do want the hat, take the gift. I mean, there’s never too big a price for one’s happiness,” Juka said, crossing her arms and sitting back.

He thought about it for a moment. “Alright. Thanks for the gift, Juka.” 

"Of course. You gon' try it on?" 

He put the hat on, and walked over to the mirror. He figured he looked good enough, a big smile appearing on his face. 

"Get this man a horse!" Noah yelled out.

"Yeehaw!" Harris said with a laugh.

"Good to see that you like my gift," Juka said, amused.

"It's a nice hat! Is this why you have so many hats, A.J.?" He asked, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"No, I just have a problem. Don't get into hat collecting. You will not get out," She warned him.

"This is a really good quality hat. I might just wear it all the time now." 

"Yeah, alright, Cowboy. Actually, I’ll just call you that from now on if you decide to always wear the hat," Juka said to him as she went to get another drink from the table. 

"I probably will, too, honestly," Noah added, which caused A.J. and Adelay to nod in agreement.

"Sure, alright," Harris replied, sitting back down.

_ "Hey, let me try on the hat!" _ Adelay signed, which caused Harris to grab his hat and hold it close.

"Hey, can I at least wear it once? Lemme break it in a bit!" He told her, which she seemed content with.

_ "Fair enough." _

They spent the rest of their time playing games until Adelay and Noah said they had to get home. After cleaning up and exchanging goodbyes, Juka turned to Harris and A.J.

"Are y'all leaving, too?" She questioned.

"I probably should go. I need to get home before my parents do," A.J. said, standing up and heading to the door. 

"Okay. What about you?" Juka looked over at Harris.

"Yeah, A.J. and I can walk home together since her house is on the way," came his response as he also stood up, grabbing his gifts and packing them up.

Juka walked the two to the door and they all said their goodbyes before the pair left.

* * *

"How much was that hat anyhow?" A.J. wondered aloud as the two walked down A.J.'s street.

Harris tilted his head in thought. "Eh, I wanna say it cost about 15 dollars or so." 

She raised an eyebrow at that. "You were gonna spend 15 dollars on a hat? That seems a bit much, don't you think?"

"Didn't you spend 20 bucks on your derby?" He shot back, looking at the hat in question as it sat on her head.

"I literally collect hats!" 

"You still spent 20 bucks on a hat, and I'm pretty sure you've done it more than once," He pointed out.

"... I've done it thrice, but-" 

"Still done it," Harris said, a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, sure. Leave my hats collection." The couple approached A.J.'s building. "I hope that you had fun today,"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for the gift," He said, giving her a tight hug, which she returned.

"Of course. Thank you for walking with me. Now get home before you get into trouble!" She said, releasing him from the hug. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See ya." He turned and walked down the street and she watched him walk down the street, his black Stetson standing out against the snow-covered sidewalk.

When he was far enough away, she found herself chuckling. "Alright then, Cowboy," she said quietly, before walking into her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. This started off as a backstory fic, then it turned into a friendship fic or something. This probably isn't the last time I'll be posting about this group of friends, so I hope y'all like them! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
